Worth a Wish
by Phantasmic
Summary: I'm convinced Theon has a thing for Roz in the show, and here is what I imagine could happen if he confronted her about it. Please R&R :


**A/N My first one-shot, Roz and Theon. Can't help but think in the show that he had a thing for her apart from the obvious. Anyways, this was a nice break from my main fic "My Reason" so please let me know what you think **

Sometimes, the Gods weren't fair. At least the Gods here, on the main land anyway. Surely the Drowned God's influence couldn't extend here, otherwise he would never have let him become infatuated with _her._ The her in question was hardly a lady which was frustrating in itself, and the fact that he wasn't the only man to share her bed was a thought he constantly had to bury deep in the back of his mind. But when she was with him, she was just his. Theon Greyjoy was in love with a whore.

"Are you sure it's love from your heart and not from your cock?" Robb Stark teased him, the only other soul that knew.

"Fuck off if you haven't got anything helpful to say," sulked Theon as they shared supper in Robb's quarters.

"No need to get so defensive," Robb chastised, knowing this would wind his friend up even more. "If you like her, take her for a wife,"

"I'm sure my father would love that, his captured son marrying a whore," he snapped, hating how vulnerable he felt due to stupid feelings. "More wine please," Robb obliged, filling his cup with the wineskin he had obtained from the kitchen. This was another reason they had decided to dine in private, no doubt Lord Stark would have a few words to say about his son getting drunk when there was no official celebration.

"If you're serious about her feelings for her, then it shouldn't matter," Robb shrugged, filling his own cup. "In fact it would probably do us all a favour, the Gods know how many hearts you've broken around here," This wasn't what Theon had wanted to hear, as he scowled back.

"It's not my fault they all fall for me," he sulked, though he wasn't exactly upset about the female attention he managed to secure and for the most part hold on to. But recently, it has only been Roz who had captured his attention; if he had been with any other girl he missed her to the point that he had just given up.

"Unless you're going to do something about it, there's nothing else I can suggest," sighed Robb. "In fact, I'm almost tempted to put you out of your misery,"

"Don't you dare say anything to her!"

"Who said anything about that? I mean, for a coin she can be mine all night so you can stop me or keep on complaining," Robb said smugly, seeing the anger flash in Theon's eyes.

"You wouldn't dare," he stated, trying to sound convincing.

"If it will shut you up, yes I will," he smiled smugly.

"Well I'd better not let her go through that," Theon playfully punched Robb in the shoulder.

"Whatever excuse works for you, my friend," chortled Robb. "Go on, get to her before anyone else does,"

"Alright, but not because you've told me to," he replied, snatching the remainder of the wine and leaving for the brothel. Hr ensured to drink its contents as he walked, for her was determined he was going to tell her how he felt. He remembered the last time he'd been with her, he'd sneaked her into the castle itself. He didn't think about the coin he had paid, as he'd made love to her over and over again in his bed, enthralled in her responses to his ministrations. There were other girls, but they weren't Roz.

He felt more confident now, perhaps mainly due to the wine, as he stormed out of the main gates to the brothel. He was going to tell her, and then everything would be OK. He enquired with one of the serving girls if she was available, and the Gods were smiling upon him for she was!

"I need to see her," he declared, wide-eyed with determination.

"Shortly my Lord, meanwhile have a drink," the girl purred, offering him a cup of wine. Theon took it and drained it in an instant. A little more false confidence wouldn't hurt, surely not. He was a Greyjoy, Iron Born and as much a Lord as any of the Stark boys despite being Eddard Stark's ward, or more accurately, prisoner.

"Ah m'lord, always a pleasure," trilled a familiar voice. Theon looked up to see Roz appear through one of the doorways, dressed in a gown of loose satin. "Missing me already?"

"Are you free tonight?" he enquired, setting his cup down.

"For you? Of course," she smiled. "What do you have in mind?"

"Can we go to your room?" he asked, and in response she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"Of course, m'lord," she responded, taking his arm. "I trust you know the way?" Theon nodded and escorted her to her room, somewhere he did indeed know very well. She did seem pleased to see him, he mused, but then he was a customer, did she greet them all in such a manner? Well, he would soon find out. Entering her chambers, Ros shut the door behind them and reclined on her bed slowly and cat-like. "What can I do for you this evening?"

Theon didn't speak, just sat next to her on the bed and leaned over kissing her gently. It rather surprised her, for usually the young Kracken was dominant and aggressive with his love-making and all associations with it and it was quite pleasant to see this side of him. Ros found herself enjoying the kiss, taking their time in sensually exploring each other's mouths. Theon lightly caressed her arm, for her skin was bare from her shoulder downwards. Roz kept kissing him, not reacting and anticipating what he would do next for he was acting very out of character. To her disappointment, he broke their kiss and looked her in the eyes.

"How did that make you feel?" he asked, searching her face for the answer.

"A number of things, m'lord," she purred, reaching out with her fingertips to stroke him across his jawbone. "All of which will be evident to you soon enough, I'm sure," her voice and touch went right through him, but he had to tell her, he had to know if this was just plain whorespeak used on man after man who would present her with gifts and coin.

"You can call me Theon you know," he offered, not feeling comfortable with the title she always acknowledged. It was more of a reminder of the social distance between them.

"Alright Theon," the way she spoke his name sent shivers down her spine. "It is a pleasure to have you this evening, are you having me for the night?" to his ears it sounded almost like a plea that he could not refuse. Another thing he was unable to refuse was the clasp holding her dress together, before he knew it his fingers were skillfully undoing it, allowing the soft fabric to spill over her shoulders and chest revealing her pert round breasts and soft flat stomach to him. He couldn't resist giving her nipples a quick tweak making her gasp erotically in response.

"I want you for more than that," he growled, attacking her mouth again, this time with more force. His fingers returned to her breasts, softly rolling her nipples around making her moan as he kissed her.

"Right now I'm all yours," she replied, moving her knee up slightly to make contact with his cock through his breeches. "Though I think I'd like to get you out of these," Theon didn't resist as she quickly had his breeches undone and halfway down his trousers. To her delight he was commando under them, his cock glistening at the tip with pre-cum. Roz ran her tongue over her lips staring at it, an action she knew he would not miss.

"Is that for me?" she asked, grinning at him.

"Soon," he promised. "I need to tell you something," he suddenly felt foolish, he was about to declare how he felt with his breeches down and her topless To Roz's surprise, he stepped away and looked at her imploringly.

"What is it, Theon?" she enquired, arching her back making her look more desirable than ever. Theon gulped, replacing his breeches as casually as he could.

"I need to know Roz, what am I to you? Just another punter, or what?" Roz looked taken aback, she hadn't expected to hear this from him.

"You're not just another punter," she put emphasis on the last few words. "You actually know what you're doing, in fact you do me a favour," she smirked, trying to beckon him towards her with her eyes and rolling her hips gently as she spoke.

"That's not what I meant," he said gulping. "Am I just another fuck for you, or do you actually..feel anything more?" Roz looked down, unable to meet his gaze.

"Of course I'm fond of you Theon, but I'm a whore and you're a Lord. It wouldn't matter anyway whatever I felt,"

"But what if it didn't matter? What if I took you for my wife? Then you wouldn't have to be a whore anymore,"

Roz smiled sadly. "We know that can't happen. There are all sorts of reasons why, the main one being our stations; and imagine how your father would react knowing that the man in whose care you're meant to be allowed you to wed a whore!"

"But that's him, I don't care about that," insisted Theon, taking her hands in his.

"No Theon, trust me. This is the only kind of relationship we can have," she said sadly.

"Come on, there has to be a way," he said exasperatedly, trying to get her to come around. "Robb will be Lord of Winterfell next and he won't give a shit,"

"But Robb isn't Lord of Winterfell," she pointed out. "I'm sorry Theon, but you need to go now," he said nothing else but stormed out of her room, fastening his breeches as he left. He spoke to no one as he returned to his room and slammed the door.

The next time he saw Roz, she was on the back of a cart headed for King's Landing.

That was the start of something stirring in him against the Starks.


End file.
